Heir of Fury
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Raised by the rider of the Black Horse, Wrath, once known as Harry Potter, now has to go to Hogwarts. Watch as he learns the magic of his people and forges a group of siblings much like his mother did before. The heir to the Nephilhim was at Hogwarts, and isn't backing down (summary sucks but please give it a chance). pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A few things to know for this story. The first is that in this story Harry's family will refer to him as 'Wrath the Furious'. I originally was just going to have them call him Harry, but I recently watched Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood again and the idea amuses me. The second is that the pairing is undecided, and suggestions are welcome, his best friends on the other hand are already decided. Finally, the third thing would be the personalities of the Horsemen. I'm having Death be like he was in his game, War is the same but with a little more personality. For Fury I'm having her be what I see as a medium between her personality shown in the book, comic, and the games along with how I think raising Harry would change her. For Strife, I've seen two personalities shown for him. One is extremely edgy and serious and broody, which I'm not using. The other, which I AM using, my fiancé and I like to call ADHD sugar Strife. If you don't like the sound of those personalities you have been warned.**

Heir of Fury

Chapter 1

-Fury-

Frowning in irritation, the Rider of the Black Horse looked down at the letter Dust had stolen from an Owl that was trying to find a way into the realm of the riders. It wasn't the source of the letter that irritated her, or anything about its contents, it was the name it was addressed to. 'Mr. Harry James Potter, Western wing bedroom, Citadel of the Four, Realm of the Riders'. "That silly thing isn't his name anymore." Fury sighed out in irritation before looking at her older brother's familiar, "Dust, go fetch the boys would you?" she asked the bird, tossing the feathered menace a snack as it let out a caw and went to fetch her son and brothers.

Soon enough, her son came in ahead of her brothers, his face split into a wide grin as it always was around his family, "Dust said you had something for me mom?" he asked her, sitting down at the table while her brothers took up other places around the kitchen.

"Yes Wrath," she nodded, "it seems that the magic school from where you were born wishes you to attend." She slid the letter to her son, Wrath the Furious, as he tilted his head and broke the seal. Dust flapped over, landing on his head to read the letter as well.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore; Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.

Dear Mr. Potter…Potter?" Wrath looked up at her in confusion, "What are they talking about?"

"Don't you remember squirt?" Strife snickered "That was the name you had when Fury found you."

"Oh yea…it sounds weird." Wrath wrinkled his nose at his birth moniker before continuing the letter "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term Begins on September first, we await your owl no later than July thirty-first. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"Let me see that." War frowned, taking the second letter to inspect the required equipment list, "A bunch of books, a 'wand', some other items…why on earth would you bring a broomstick? Or not be allowed one as a first year?"

"And only being allowed an owl, cat, or toad?" Strife looked at it as well, "Looks like you got a letter from the boring school little guy." The rider of the White horse ruffled Wrath's hair even as her son protested that action, "Maybe we should find a different one if you go at all."

"That's a good point." She gave a proud smirk, "I know more about magic than those professors will ever forget."

"We don't know their magic Fury." Death spoke up for the first time, "You've been teaching him how to use power like we do since you found him, but we don't have the same magic the kingdom of man does. We should go to the place you found him and see what we can learn."

"I guess it would be good for the squirt to make some friends his own age." Strife mused before smirking "Maybe even get a girlfriend."

"Uncle Strife!" Wrath blushed as his man-child uncle continued teasing.

"Go get your armor and Affliction," Death told Wrath, "We'll go to the kingdom of man to see what we can learn."

"Okay Uncle." Wrath nodded before going off to his bedroom.

"Death, why are you suggesting this?" she demanded the second her son was out of the room, "If Wrath needed to be trained in how to use his people's magic you could easily bring someone to us, or find someone in the Kingdom of the Dead, or even just use your necromancy to bring a tutor for him."

"The Council have…begun to look around." The Kinslayer frowned as she and her other brothers all sat up straighter at this.

"What are you talking about brother?" she demanded. Over the centuries the four had always been loyal to each other but their thoughts on the council were split. She was the most loyal to the council itself, even if she didn't agree with some of their politics. War was loyal to the balance itself above the council. Death was loyal to their family. And Strife was loyal to his own impulses but followed the rest of their family.

"The Watchers," at that name Fury scowls, remembering how the first Watcher had almost caused her brothers to die during the Abomination Vault situation, "have been snooping around. Since you took in Harry we've been focusing more on him than our wanderings. The council already dislike not having complete control over us. If the Watchers manage to find Harry who knows what lie they can spin. If Harry is off getting training for most of the year for a time we can work on finding a solution. We should also try to do more missions for the council at different times to avoid suspicion."

Sighing, the rider of the Black horse nodded at that, hating the idea of having to hide her son from anyone, "What about when his school ends?" she asks Death, "What then?"

"We train him when he's not in school and tell him to train hard when at whatever school he goes to." Death says seriously, "By that point while he might not be strong enough to stand beside us as equals he should be able to at least defend himself if we aren't around." Sighing, she nodded in acceptance as she and her brothers began to place their glamours on, their normal forms and garb standing out too much to go the Third Kingdom. As they did, Fury looked down the hall where she saw her son coming and thought back to the day she found him.

-November, 1981. England-

Flicking her whip, Fury looked down at the body of the demon that had abandoned Hell to try and conquer the third Kingdom. "Pathetic fool," she scoffed as the corpse dissolved into ashes "they never learn. The Council will always keep the balance."

Walking out of the back alley where she had found the Demon about to kill a family of humans. It had been a mildly entertaining challenge to remove the worm without alerting the humans given their capacity to panic. Belting her whip she walked down the street to find somewhere secluded to open a portal, her heels clicking on the stone pathways. She only paused when the sound of faint crying reached her ears.

Following the sound she saw a small human infant left on a stone step outside a house, crying as the cold wind. Frowning she picked the infant up, as his cries stilled, emerald green eyes looking up at her without a trace of fear. Tilting his head, the baby reached out towards her, eyes locked on her crimson hair. Ignoring the infant playing with her ever moving hair she popped open the letter. "Who leaves an infant on the front step in the winter?" she scowled as she read the letter from some fool named Albus.

Taking the time to focus, Fury looked down at the baby and could feel the incredible amount of magic, for a human, rolling from his body. "Now aren't you interesting?" she mused as the baby nuzzled against her armored chest and fell into a calm sleep, not an ounce of fear at her armored form or the demon blood that still spotted her person. "You'll need a new name though," she glanced at the letter "Harry Potter, such a strange moniker." Thinking as she walked she eventually came to a decision as she opened a portal to the realm she and her siblings had claimed for themselves, "You are now Wrath the Furious, son of Fury." She nodded before stepping through the portal to introduce her son to her brothers.

 **AN: I know this chapter is a little short and slow but I had to get everything set up and I couldn't think of how to get things exciting without skipping over a great deal of necessary information. Next chapter they go to England and things start getting more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heir of Fury

Chapter 2

-Wrath-

Bouncing eagerly, Wrath stepped through the serpent hole that his Uncle's friend, Vulgrim, had said would spit them out into a place called 'Knockturn Alley' which connects to Diagon Alley. Behind him, his family stepped out of the serpent hole, various cloaked people eyeing them from shops and corners. "Where are we going?" he asked, looking up at his Uncle Death whose bone mask peered out.

"Towards that marble building." Death pointed to the building that was visible over the buildings of Knockturn Alley.

"First, yous gots to pay the toll." A dim voice spoke up as they saw a group step out of a dark alley to their side, the speaker standing taller than his friends and smelling absolutely foul. Slightly dumbfounded, Wrath glanced at his family, the four Horsemen equally stunned at the sheer idiocy.

"You want to handle this or should I?" War asked, looking at Death who couldn't look any more bored.

"What, don't trust me to do it?" Strife sulked, Fury rolling her eyes at her brothers.

"Don't you look down on us!" the would-be mugger yelled, whipping out a stick and firing a bolt of light at Wrath. The spell didn't even get halfway to him before a bladed whip cut it out of the air, his mother snarling with her magic crackling about her like a storm.

"…Fury can handle it." War decided, turning a protesting Wrath around as the Alley was filled with the muggers screams of pain and fear.

"Wow…didn't know human limbs bent that way." Strife mused, tilting his head like a confused dog as Fury brutalized the muggers.

"Come Wrath, your mother can catch up once she's had her fun." Death sighed, eyes flitting about as if daring anyone else to try something.

"Okay Death." He nodded, following his Uncles as they walked towards the brighter alley in the distance, his mother joining them after a few minutes, flicking some blood from her gauntlets. "So this is where you found me mom?" he asked Fury as she returned.

"Not here, it was on some random porch." Fury frowned, "Someone had left you there in the middle of winter as a baby."

"Um…am I the only one noticing the looks we're getting from people." Strife asked as they stepped into what Wrath assumed was Diagon alley. Looking about Wrath saw that his uncle was right as several people in the alley were looking at the five of them with fear.

"No, the looks _I'm_ getting." Death rolled his glowing orange eyes as people whispered and pointed in fear, the muttered declaration of 'Death Eater' audible to him.

"Ignore them." War snorted out, his giant stature making those around him back up rapidly, "The fear of the sheep means nothing."

"Halt!" a trio of people in red robes approached them, sticks and badges out and pointed their direction, "You are under arrest for being a Death Eater!"

"No." Death didn't even look their direction, the group still walking towards the bank as the trio in red robes look gobsmakced.

"You can't do that!" the leader of the trio yelled irately.

"Watch me." Death was as unphased as always, much to Wrath's amusement as they continued towards the Bank. Without warning, the leader of the trio fired a spell at Death who moved faster than the humans, apart from Wrath, could see, blocking the attack with his scythe which was stowed away in a blur. Slowly, Death turned his head slightly and glared at the trio, "Trust me, you don't want to do this." He said coldly.

"Put your hands up in the air and surrender peacefully!" the leader ordered, not taking Death's offer to stand down.

Turning to face them fully, Wrath could feel Death's scowl "Are you positive you want to do this?" Death gave them one final warning. When they tightened their grips on the sticks in their hands Death snorted and hurled one of his scythes, the blade flying like a saw through the air, cutting through the sticks before returning to Death's hand and back into his Uncle's cloak. Upon seeing their destroyed sticks the trio panicked and ran away, disappearing with a crack a moment later.

"What did I tell you brother," War snorted out derisively "nothing but sheep."

"I'm liking the thought of Wrath learning here less and less the longer we stay." Fury frowned, the quintet finally reaching the marble steps of the bank. Inside the building they could see a plethora of small grey skinned creatures, their long spindly fingers counting out gold and jewels atop counters. At the doors, they could see much larger and stronger creatures with the same grey skin and pointed features stood, adorned in armor with pikes

"Halt." The larger creatures called out, blocking the doors with their pikes, "Surrender your weapons."

"Over my dead body." War scowled, the metal fingers of his prosthetic arm cracking as the horseman clenched his fist.

"That can be ar-" the creature was cut off when War punched it in the face, the guard's body going tumbling and rolling into the bank as all eyes turned towards the group.

"As I said," War growled out, the mark on his forehead glowing brighter "you can have it when you take it from my cold, dead, fingers." The second guard wisely raised the pike and backed up a step, "Wise choice." The humans in the bank looked stunned at them as they entered, the punched guard climbing back to his feet.

"Name." the warry teller asked as they approached a counter, the humans quickly moving to another line at their approach.

"We've come to see if my son, Wrath the Furious, possesses any money at the bank." Fury said, resting a hand on Wrath's shoulder as he stepped up to the counter. The creature studied him for a moment before his eyes snapped open wide.

"Heir Potter?!" the small grey skinned creature exclaimed as the humans began whispering and pointing in excitement.

"My son does not go by that ridiculous name." his mother scowled out as he wrinkled his nose at the weird moniker.

"He has been missing for the past ten years." The teller scowls and begins to raise his hand.

"Then ask the person who left him on a random doorstep in the middle of winter." Fury scowled out, showing why his mother had earned her name as she growls, "I found my son screaming and crying as he lay atop the stone."

"I…see." The teller trailed off, looking unsure how to proceed as the witches and wizards in the bank began talking. Wrath frowned at the titles he heard such as 'Heir Potter, and 'the-boy-who-lived'. "He is the heir to the Potter family whom I know possess a vault with our bank. Do you have their key?"

"No." Wrath frowned, his family shaking their heads as well.

"I cannot allow you into the Potter vaults without the key. The teller said firmly, "Good day. Next." With that the teller looked to the people behind them in line, summarily dismissing them.

"Who would have the key?" Fury demanded from the teller, refusing to be ignored.

"Whoever the Ministry assigned as Heir Potter's guardian before you…'adopted' him, now good day."

"Come on, let's go find this ministry." Strife snorted, "Although I get to mess with the next idiot, you three already had your turns." With that they exited the bank, walking down the marble steps only to see dozens of witches and wizards in red robes pointing sticks at them. Behind the wall of red robes he saw a trio of other people, one was a woman with a monocle with a different version of the red robes. The second was a man lime green who was all but hiding behind the woman with the monocle. The third was a strange creature who looked like a toad.

"Surrender in the name of the Ministry!" the lead man in red, this one being a dark-skinned bald man who seemed vaguely more competent than his fellows, ordered, dozens of sticks pointed their way.

A dark chuckle spoke up from behind Wrath as Strife stepped past him, "My turn." His Uncle smirked before whipping out Mercy and Redemption as the twin pistols fired, bullets flying as the wands of the red robed figures snapped in their hands without shedding a drop of blood. Ignoring the panicked cries of the disarmed witches and wizards, Strife shot forward, weaving in between them before their ranks before pointing the pistols to the trio at the back of the ranks, eventually deciding the woman in red was the larger threat. "How rude of you all." Strife smirked, "Pointing your pathetic little sticks at us without even a by your leave?"

"You all are under arrest for being Death Eaters." The woman in red declared, tensing in preparation to retaliate.

"Piece of advice toots," Strife smirked at the woman as the green robed man was now hiding behind the toad creature "explain what that means _before_ you start attacking people. Some of us don't take too kindly to behavior like that."

"B-b-b-but that man is in a Death Eater mask!" the green hatted man yelled, pointing at Death only to squeak in fear when Strife pointed Redemption between the man's eyes.

"Cease pointing those filthy muggle things at the Minister!" the toad exclaimed irately, showing more anger than fear.

"Enough." War intoned, bringing out Chaoseater, stabbing the sword into the ground with a boom as it cut through the marble steps with ease.

"You threatened my brothers, you threatened my son." Fury hissed, cracking her bladed whip as she staled down the steps, heels clicking on the marble.

"And nobody threatens our family." Death hissed, bringing out the twin scythes and dropping into a stance, the four horsemen pulsing with power. Nodding in agreement, Wrath drew the serpentine blade Affliction, moving to stand beside his family only to yelp as one of his uncle's ghouls picked him up to prevent him from joining the fight.

"Wrath, I don't think you'll be going to this Hogwarts place." Fury scowled, "Too much idiocy here."

"Who?" the green clothed man looked confused only to spot Wrath, "My word, it's Harry Potter!"

"That's not my name!" Wrath yelled, getting irritated at having to repeat that, his aura dancing around him like fire as the nervous Ghoul set him down.

"Although it is almost fortuitous that you come to us," Death lazily spun his scythes, "saves us the trouble of going to find you."

"If you want a fight you've got one." The woman with the monocle quickly drew her own stick and ducked under Strife's guns, moving faster than the other humans they'd seen but still nowhere near Strife's speed as his Uncle restrained her.

"We want what belongs to my temperamental little nephew." Strife smirked, "His Gringotts account key, the little teller said your ministry would know who would have it. I assume it's the same person who abandoned my nephew out in the cold as a baby." The normally joking Strife was practically snarling at the end, eyes and pistols gleaming.

"Abandoned?" the monocled woman frowned, "I think you five and I need to have a talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Heir of Fury

Chapter 3

-Wrath-

"This…is a lot to take in." Madame Bones sighed out, running a hand down her face as they all sat in the woman's office, having just explained how Fury had found him when he was a baby and the rest of the information his mother had deemed important to share. The weird man in the lime green hat and the woman who looked like a toad hadn't come along, the duo terrified of his family.

"That's what she said." Strife snickered out. At the comment, Death sighed in exasperation, Wrath's mother glared at her middle brother, and War simply brought his prosthetic fist own onto Strife's head, sending the rider of the White Horse crashing to the floor "…Ow…"

"Thank you." Madame Bones rubbed her temples "Now let me fill you in on what I know of the situation." Opening a drawer that seemed to be an endless void she flicked her wand and a small file shot out of it and into her hand. "Wrath the Furious, born Harry James Potter on July thirty first, nineteen eighty. Birth parents James Alexander Potter and Lily Joanne Potter nee Evans. On October thirty first, nineteen eighty-one your family home was attacked by the Dark Lord using the moniker 'Lord Voldemort'. His true name is currently unknown, at least to my department, as are his origins. He murdered James and Lily Potter that night and tried to murder Wrath, then Harry, but failed. Before anyone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could arrive to the scene Albus Dumbledore had already shown up and had Wrath taken away."

"Under what authority?" Death demanded, his uncle's burning orange eyes narrowing.

"He holds the titles of Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of Warlocks." Madame Bones explained, "Those-"

"Are a bunch of really stupid names." Strife interjected "I mean- Ow!" once again War sent the marksman crashing to the floor "Stop that!"

"I will when you stop acting like a child." War's gravelly voice drolled out, unphased by Strife's displeasure.

"Never!"

"Anyway!" Madame Bones cut off the argument before it could occur, "With the title of Chief Warlock he holds a great deal of sway over the governing body of Magical England however he did not have the right to do that. However my predecessors and other political figures just brushed it aside and cleared him of any wrongdoing. Dumbledore told everyone that Wrath had survived a spell known as the killing curse which rips the soul from whoever it hits. He is the only known person to ever survive this and it is the source of his lightning bolt scar. The house the Potters lived at was under a protection known as the Fidelius charm. Dumbledore announced that the Potters were betrayed by the best friend of James Potter, one Sirius Black, who was caught and sent to Azkaban with all records related to him sealed so only Dumbledore or the Minister could unlock them. Furthermore Dumbledore sealed the wills of James and Lily Potter and named himself Wrath's magical guardian. That was the last anyone saw of Wrath as a few weeks later Dumbledore announced you missing."

"Wrath, I truly do not wish to send you to a school run by such an incompetent buffoon." Fury frowned, resting her hand on his shoulder as he smiled up at her, able to see the affection that others failed to notice.

"But if the school is incompetently run as it seems then Wrath would be able to study what he wishes without too much interference." Death mused out, the riders not caring that Madame Bones was able to hear them easily.

"Would Dumbledore try to manipulate him?" Strife asked, a rare moment of seriousness from the rider of the White Horse "Or doing anything else to Wrath?"

"If he tries then he will fail." War growled out, a dangerous aura seeping from his skin as the rider's metal fingers clenched into a fist.

"Either way, Dumbledore still has the key to the Potter vaults." Madame Bones continued, somehow unphased by the angry riders of the apocalypse. "He cannot access the vaults without the written consent from the Potters of Wrath's guardian they assigned and with the will's sealed he can't get that. He still has the key to the vaults, he just can't use it."

"So let's say I do allow my son to attend this pig school." Fury spoke up, eyes narrowed as she looked her fellow redhead in the eye, "What possible good would come of this?"

"As Heir of the Potter family he would have a good deal of political leeway," Madame Bones gave a dangerous smirk "not to mention the fame he has for being the Boy-Who-Lived. Anything he wants to study he could pass off as family magic and people legally couldn't do jack about it. Considering all this, I want to make a deal with you all."

"You have our attention." Strife got in a chair, kicking his feet up on the woman's desk.

Flicking her wand so the chair collapsed, Madame Bones continued her offer, "I have no eyes inside Hogwarts. My niece is going there this year, but she won't be able to find much if she finds anything as Dumbledore would be avoiding letting anything he's doing wrong slip in front of her. However he has a vested interest in you. I'll provide you a stipend and some support where I can and in exchange your family report on Dumbledore's actions to me."

"Interesting." Fury leaned forward, Wrath's mother intrigued by the offer even as Strife grumbled and picked himself off the floor for a third time, "What sort of help are you offering?"

"To begin with I can offer a book on auror battle magic." Madame Bones explained, "So long as you were careful and don't let others see the cover then you should be safe. I can also add my support should Dumbledore try anything political. That would also give away that you're working for me if we aren't careful however."

"I have a question." Death spoke up, still leaning against the doorframe where he could keep an eye on everyone "Why are you trusting us so easily. We could have very easily lied to you."

"Not quite." Madame Bones gave a smirk that was as dangerous as any of Wrath's family as she waved her wand and glowing lines and symbols appeared all over the office, "Truth ward. It doesn't force you to tell the truth, but it would react when someone lies."

"You are a terrifying woman," Strife's eyes flit about at the different symbols "I'm sure you Fury will get along famously." The white rider turned to War and Death, "Maybe it's the red hair." Strife chuckled and sent Madame Bones a look "Bet you keep your boyfriend on a tight leash."

"I'm single." The head of the DMLE responded dryly even as she passed over the mentioned book of auror magic as his mother agreed to the deal.

"Dibs." Strife called out instantly, resulting in a sigh from War, "Ow!"

-Dumbledore-

"Understood, thank you." The ancient Headmaster nodded, ending the floo call as one of his contacts in Diagon Alley told him of the altercation that had occurred earlier in the day. Harry Potter had reappeared in the company of four adults, all five of them armored and carrying weapons, the head of the group wearing what appeared to be the mask of a Death Eater. The stories he heard about the group seemed almost to exaggerated to be believe, he might not have if his contact hadn't always proved to be a reliable source of information.

The man in the mask being able to deflect spell fire at point black range with a scythe.

The largest member able to overpower goblin warriors.

The man with the muggle gons able to destroy the wands of dozens of aurors in the blink of an eye.

And there was no telling what the woman could do or what dark skills they had crammed into young Harry's head. His contact told him they had gone back to the Ministry for a time but were not back in the alley and heading towards Ollivander.

"Fawkes," he called out, grabbing the Elder Wand and a few other magical items in case there was trouble "to me." And with that he flamed to Diagon Alley.


End file.
